the_powerpuff_girls_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brat
Brat is Bubbles dark mirror counterpart, she is whiny, spoiled, sassy, lazy and insane about fashion. Brat is also known to be much more of a crybaby than Bubbles is. She always up-to-date in the fashion world. Her favorite toy is called Hugh a punk-themed octopus that is the mirror counterpart of Bubbles toy Octi. Appearance Brat has the same blonde bangs as Bubbles very long blond pigtails held by blue bows. Brat wears a tight navy blue strapless shirt that leaves her bellybutton showing, with a short leather jacket over it. She also wears a black mini skirt with a blue outline with black 5" high heeled boots that go to her ankles. Hers is is styled in two long spiked pigtails held by two long blue ribbons. She also wears blue fingerless gloves with six bangles on each of her hands. She is also seen wearing an over-the-shoulder dark blue tube top and dark blue jean mini-shorts along 5" inch high black over-the-knee boots. Black fingerless gloves that come up to her elbows and three bangles on each wrist. Personality Brat is sassy and is Bubbles polar opposite. Brat isn't too nice, and is rather lazy and enjoys shopping for fashion. Unlike Bubbles, Brat doesn't ever sob. She is naive and naughty. Brat enjoys sassing people and trashes places. She is also into cheerleading, and is on the same cheerleading team as Bubbles though, sees Bubbles as a rival. All the men and boys are attracted to her, except The Rowdyright Boys. She is fashionable and stylish, having a totally strong fashion sense more than Bubbles. Her sassiness usually makes her friends and sisters mad such as Brute, Brick and Butch. She usually likes to wear fashionable or cute clothes. Like in some episodes, she doesn't wear her main outfit. In a few episodes, she is shown to be a bit dim-witted and naive. And be treated by her two sisters. Brat is shown in the episode, The Food Invasion, along with Berserk and Brute, They feel attached to their dad/creator and care about him deeply. And for the first ever, Brat sobbed for the first time in her life when Buttercup had told her and her sisters about their dad's/creator's life being almost drained. So The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyright Boys, and Powerpunk Girls, Rowdyuff Boys and the Rowdyrunk Boys team up, to save their dad's/creator's. Although, The Rowdyruff Boys have a mom/creator. It's HIM, even though he's male. Despite Brat's sassy and bad girl personality, she, along with her sisters, had shown a much nicer side. They team up to save their fathers, and display a tearful sob. All of them team up in the first movie to save Earth from Sedusa. Exactly like Bubbles, Brat is a Daddy's girl and is attached to him. Brat also displays a girlish personality. In Deja View, Brat, when born, was fast-talking her father happily, wanting to get many things. She somewhat a slight tomboy due to her bad girl and sassy girl and troublemaker personality Brat also has a very perky attitude, of some kind. It is reveal she only sobs when there's a bigger threat. In an upcoming episode, it is shown she has a big appetite for desserts. Brat displays a humor that rather goes through making fun of people. She has a huge crush on Boomer, a member of the Rowdyruff Boys in their hometown of Viletown. The crush itself can also be accounted as a sort-of obsession of hers. Powers/Abilities * Density Manipulation: Bubbles and her sisters are able to shift their density, taking the form of a puddle of water17. * Drum Playing: Bubbles is able to play the drums18. * Electrokinesis: Bubbles and her sisters are able to create electricity, in their signature colors17. * Energy Projection: Bubbles and her sisters are able to create powerful energy blasts from their hand19. Bubbles fires energy blasts from both hands, in a sickle motion, forming an energy circle before impact20. * Enhanced Roar: Bubbles and her sisters can roar like a bear, mimicing the beast perfectly17. * Enhanced Senses: Bubbles and her sisters' are highly enhanced. ** Enhanced Hearing: Bubbles and her sisters is able to hear things from vast distances away. ** Enhanced Vision: Bubbles and her sisters can see things that are faraway from her, much further than any regular human could and is able to see things on a microscopic scale. *** Night Vision: Bubbles and her sisters are able to see in darkness. ** Supernatural Smell: Bubbles is able to identify the seperate components and their origin of a smell21. * Flight: Like all the Powerpuff Girls, she is able to fly and leaves a blue trail behind in the air. * Heat Vision: Bubbles and her sisters are able to heat up objects, with only their eyes. * Imaginary Friend Creation: Bubbles and her sisters were able to create an imaginary friend together22. * Laser Vision: Also a standard Powerpuff power. Like her flight trail her laser eyes are blue. * Limited Acid Immunity: Bubbles and her sisters have an immunity to most strong acids, remaining unharmed when they would come into contact with acid23. She was however harmed by HIM's acid spit24. * Mecha Piloting: Bubbles and her sisters are able to pilot the Mecha, Dynamo, although with mixed results25. * Multilingualism: Bubbles is able to speak multiple languages and master them with little effort, like "Spanish"26and "Japanse"14. ** Zoolingualism: Bubbles has the unique ability to speak with and understand animals. She is known for speaking fluent "squirrel"9, and is able to combine her linguistic skills, speaking spanish with a giant squirrel once17. * Pyrokinesis: Bubbles and her sisters are able to bend fire in their respective signature colors. This ability ranges from fire-breathing to spontaneous human combustion17 * Size Reduction: Bubbles and her sisters are able to shrink to incredible small sizes at will17. The origin of this ability is disputed, but it is likely caused as a side effect of Professor Utonium's shrink ray27. * Sonic Scream: While Blossom and Buttercup can produce a sonic scream that can cause great damage4, Bubbles has mastered this skill, meaning she has the most destructive version. * Superhuman Durability: Like all the Powerpuff Girls, she can durate much damage. Bubbles was able to resist a pain level of 11, which was the highest power level of Mojo Jojo's laser beam5. She can survive unaided in space. * Superhuman Speed: Bubbles and her sisters are able to travel faster than light28. She is usually considered to be the fastest of the trio. ** Short-distance Teleportation: Bubbles and her sisters are able to teleport over short distances17. It can be assumed that this however just an example of their impressive speed. * Superhuman Strength: Bubbles like her sisters is very strong but she seems to be the weakest of the three, although Bubbles can be be stronger than Blossom when she's mad5. * Super Spit: Bubbles and her sisters are able to cause explosions, with their spit17. * Temporary Multiplication: Bubbles and her sisters are able to temporary multiply themselves17. * Thermal Resistance: Blossom and her sisters are able to resist impressive heat. * Tornado Spin: Bubbles can use this move but does not surpass Buttercup who has mastered this skill17. * X-ray vision: Bubbles is able to view through any material.